An edible paste dispenser includes a cone-shaped, flexible pastry bag having a rigid tip assembly disposed in an opening in the pastry bag apex. The pastry bag can filled with an edible paste such as a frosting, meringue or vegetable mash, and by manually squeezing the bag, the paste is extruded through the tip assembly. When filled with frosting, the pastry bag is useful for applying the frosting to a cake in a decorative fashion. When filled with other edible pastes such as fillings or meringue, the pastry bag facilitates decorative plating or accurate, simple paste delivery. The tip assembly terminates in an extrusion nozzle having an outlet that is shaped to produce decorative effects in the extruded paste. The tip assembly is formed separately from the pastry bag to permit use of interchangeable extrusion nozzles, each extrusion nozzle having a different shaped and/or sized opening.